Beginning darkness
by KathlynR
Summary: Zeitreise-FF - Harry Potter und Tom Riddle wachsen zusammen in dem selben Waisenhaus auf. Gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen Lucy und Katherine erleben sie eine Menge - bis Tom Besuch bekommt und das Waisenhaus verlasst um auf eine Schule zu gehen. "Ich brauche keine Freunde."- "Aber vielleicht brauchen deine Freunde dich."


**Beginning darkness**

_Eine ungewöhnlich zerbrochene Freundschaft_

|| Kapitel 2||

°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨°¨  
**E**s war Anfang Juni als Harry wieder einer diese "spiziellen Vorfälle" passierte. Beinah alle Kinder spielten draußen auf dem Vorhof um den Erwachsenen auch mal Zeit alleine zu lassen.

Harry stand am Rande und beobachtete mit traurigem Blick die anderen Kinder beim Spielen. Ich war auf einen kleinen, nicht besonders hohen Baum geklettert und beobachtete wiederum Harry. Die anderen Kinder waren mir egal.

Zumindest solange bis ihnen wieder langweilig wurde und sie Harry ins Visier nahmen. Amy Benson -Lucy´s beste Freundin- und Katherine Jordan kamen in Begleitung von Dennis Bishop und Eric Munch auf ihn zu.

Die anderen schauten wohlwollend zu; außer Lucy, die drehte sich schnell um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Ich haderte mit mir selbst: Sollte ich ihm helfen oder nicht?

Dennis hab einen schweren Stein vom Boden auf und wog ihn in der Hand. Mit blitzenden Augen betrachtete er Harry. Als er mit der Hand ausholte hört man vereinzelt Kinder Dennis

Namen oder Nein schreien. Er achtete nicht darauf.

Meine Augen waren inzwischen tellergroß geworden und ich sprang ohne mein großes Zutun vom Baum hinunter. Dennis inzwischen zielte direkt auf Harry´s Kopf. Dieser stand

wie festgewachsen auf einem Fleck; Dennis mit großen angstvollen Augen beobachtend. Amy und Eric grinsten gehässig; Katherine schien zwischen Spaß und Schuldgefühlen hin

und her gerissen zu sein. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

Dennis warf. Wenn der Stein treffen würde, würde sie genau Harrys Schläfe treffen. Und das konnte zu ernsthaften Schäden führen. Ohne es mir bewusst zu sein hielt ich die Luft an.

Natürlich traf der Stein nicht. Kurz vor Harrys Gesichte hielt er mitten in der Luft an und fiel dann mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden. Dennis wich vor Harry zurück.

Die anderen Kinder schwenkten ihre Blicke zwischen Harry und mir hin und her.

Lucy am anderen Ende des Vorhofs schloss in furchtbarer Vorahnung die Augen. Auch ich erlaubte mir nicht aufzuatmen; da kam gleich noch was ganz schlimmes.

"Er ist ein abnormaler Freak! Wie ich es gesagt habe!", rief Amy.

"Amy, bitte ...", hörte man Lucy flüsternd zu ihrer besten Freundin sagen.

Amy achtete nicht darauf.

Die größten und stärksten Jungs des Waisenhauses standen langsam auf und kamen auf Harry zu. Es war klar, was sie zu tuen gedachten.

"Wagt das nicht!"

Auf dem Platz war es so still gewesen, dass jeder meine leisen Worte gehört hatte. Die Jungen hielten unsicher inne. Mit mir wollte man sich gewöhnlich nicht anlegen. Aber so

dachten offenbar nicht alle.

Während die Jungen sich zögernd zurückzogen kamen Dennis und Amy auf Harry zu. Dieser machte ein paar Schritte zurück; Richtung Mauer die hinter ihm stand.

Die beiden hatten ihn innerhalb von Sekunden eingeholt und Harry presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer.

Dennis packte Harry vorne an seinen T-Shirt und rammte ihn gegen die Backsteinmauer. Harrys Kopf schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall dagegen, bei dem viele der anwesenden Mädchen zusammenzuckten.

"Dennis! Amy! Hört auf! Ich warne euch ..."

Dennis und Amy achteten nicht auf mich. Seine Faust schlug in Harrys Kiefer und schlug seinen Kopf seitwärts gegen das Topfscharnier von der Tür.

Man sah Blut Harrys Kopf hinunterlaufen. Außerdem fing seine Lippe an zu bluten; so heftig hatte er daraufgebissen.

Das Blut schien Dennis wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Er trat ein paar Schritte von Harry zurück und warf mir einen nervösen Blick zu. Amy blieb mit großen Augen stehen, sie schien nicht erwartet zu haben das Harry so verletzt werden würde. Ich sah sie beide mit kalten, rachdurstigen Blicken an.

Harry inzwischen nutzte Dennis Ablenkung; drehte sich um und lief ins Waisenhaus hinein. Ich vermutete nicht, das er zu den Betreuerinnen ging.

"Tom? Kannst du ihm nicht helfen?"

Ich blickte zu Lucy, welche mich mit bettelnden Augen ansah. Irgendwas schien ihr an Harry zu liegen. Mir auch.

Ich nickte also nur, warf noch einen bitterbösen Blick auf Dennis, welcher diesen erbleichen ließ und lief hinter Harry her.

_Der Fehler eines Augenblickes bedeutet manchmal lebenslange Reue._

**I**ch fand ihn in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett sitzend und an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrend.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Ich trat ins Zimmer ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. "Alles in Ordnung?" Ich hätte mich für diese Frage schlagen können.

"Sicher.",seine Stimme klang nicht mal ein bisschen sarkastisch.

"Danke."

"Wofür?", runzelte ich die Stirn.

Harry wandte das erst Mal seit ich das Zimmer betreten hatte seinen Blick mir zu.

"Ich glaube, wenn die anderen Jungen mich geschlagen hätten wäre das schlimmer ausgegangen."

"Das Dennis dich geschlagen hat ist schlimm genug!"

"Nicht das schlimmste was ich je erlebt habe."

"Du blutest", bemerkte ich dazu blöderweise.

Harry grinst und nickt. "Wohl wahr!"

Ich ging noch weiter auf ihn zu und setze mich neben ihn aufs Bett.

Da klopft es wieder an der Tür. "Herein!"

Lucy steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und blickte sich wachsam um.

"Was ist los, Lucy?", fragte Harry sanft. Lucy trat ganz in das Zimmer ein und steckte die Hand in die Tasche ihrer Jeans.

"Also ... Ich ... ich wollte nur ...", stammelte sie los.

"Was?", fragte ich scharf, von ihrem Gestammelt genervt. Lucy zuckte sofort zusammen. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Lucy holte die Hand aus der Jeanstasche und holte eine weißes Taschentuch und ein Pflaster daraus hervor.

Mit zitternden Händen gab sie es Harry, drehte sich wieder um und lief zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie diese schloss, rief Harry ihr ein "Danke!" hinterher.

Ich schaute erst verwirrt auf das Taschentuch, ehe mir aufgang wozu es gut sein musste.

Harry drehte das Tuch in der Hand, machte aber keine Anstalten es zu benutzen. Ich sah ihm eine Weile schweigend dabei zu, ehe ich es ihm vorsichtig aus der Hand nahm.

Mich traf ein verwunderter Blick. Ich nahm sein Kinn in meine Hand und drehte sein Gesicht mir zu.

Eine klebrige Blutspur lief über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte, auch wenn es -zum Glück- so aussah als hätte es aufgehört zu bluten. Von seiner Lippe waren ein paar Blutstropfen abgeperlt.

Ich begann vorsichtig mit dem Taschentuch das Blut von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Er ließ es sich gefallen und schaute mir dabei nur mit großen Augen zu.

Sobald ich fertig war nahm ich ihm auch das Pflaster aus der Hand und klebte es auf den großen Schnitt nah seinem rechten Auge, wo er auf die Scharniere getroffen war.

Dann stand ich auf und bewegte mich Richtung Tür; Harrys Augen folgten unablässlich all meinen Bewegungen.

Kurz bevor ich die Tür schloss drehte ich mich nochmal zu ihm und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Es tut mir leid."

"Was?"

"Das ich nicht früher eingegriffen habe."

Dann schloss ich die Tür entgültig hinter mir, ohne Harry die Chance zu geben etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Ich sah mich auf dem Flur um und als ich sicher war das sich niemand dort aufhielt ließ ich mich kraftlos gegen die Wand neben Harrys Tür sacken.

_Was hatte ich da eigentlich getan?_ _Ich habe mich bei jemandem entschuldigt! Ich habe jemandem geholfen ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen! Was stimmt denn nicht mit mir? Und warum bedeutet er mir eigentlich so viel? Warum habe ich ihm helfen wollen ... nein, warum habe ich ihm geholfen?_

_Ich ... ich mag ihn doch nicht etwa?_

_Es sind die Worte, die nicht ausgesprochen werden, in denen die Wahrheit liegt._

**A**lle Kinder des St. Mary Waisenhauses saßen an langen in Reihen stehenden Tischen beim Frühstück. Ich saß alleine am Ende eines Tisches, die anderen Kinder weigerten sich

sich neben mich zu setzten. Die Betreuerinnen unternahmen nichts dagegen; sie befürfordeten dieses Verhalten sogar zum Teil.

Lucy warf immer wieder traurige Blicke zu mir hinüber. Ich wusste nicht Recht, was ich davon halten sollte. Sie schien mich irgendwie immer zu beobachten. Allerdings lag in ihren Blicken nichts gehässiges.

Zu mir gekommen war sie jedoch noch nie - sah man mal von der Sache mit dem Pflaster und dem Taschentuch ab. Seitdem ging sie mir jedoch aus dem Weg. Ob freiwillig oder wegen Laura und Amy wusste ich nicht.

Ich war nach diesem Vorfall auf Drängen von Tom zu Sarah gegangen; Amy und Dennis waren von ihr bestraft worden. Sie mussten die nächste Woche lang Mrs. Cole und Cassandra kochen helfen und bekamen keinen Nachtisch mehr zum Abendessen.

Seitdem dies verkündet worden ist, schauen sie beide mich immer an als wollten sie sich schnellstmöglich an mir rächen. Vermutlich gar nicht so unverscheinlich.

Tom und ich hatten uns weiter angenährt; wir hatten die Gewohnheit beim Essen zusammenzusitzen und er hatte mich schon vor einigen weiteren Verletzungen gerettet.

Seit sie alle einen offenkündigen Beweis bekommen hätten, das ich "diese merkwürdigen Dinge" beheerschte versuchten sie mich zu jeder sich gebenden Gelegenheit zu verprügeln. Tom hielt sie meistens auf; es kam selten vor das sie es schafften mich allein vorzufinden.

Und wenn sie es schafften war Tom meist recht bald zur Stelle. Wie genau er das machte wie niemandem so recht klar. Auch mir nicht.

Doch man konnte das zwischen uns nicht wirklich Freundschaft nennen. Auch wenn ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte. Aber Tom weigerte sich irgendwem gegenüber zuzugeben

je mit mir gesprochen zu haben und ich vertraute ihm auch nicht alles an.

Zum Beispiel das ich beinah jede Nacht Albträume hatte. Meistens sah ich ein grelles grünes Licht; hörte eine wage bekannte Stimme schreien und ihm Hindergrund war ein gehässiges Lachen. Ich wusste nichts damit anzufangen und doch machten sie mir jedes mal Angst.

Manchmal träumte ich auch von Begegnung mit Kindern in anderen Waisenhäusern. Auch dies war nicht besonders schön. Ich hatte da nie gute Erfahrungen gemacht.

Wenn ich den mal etwas gutes träumte, so handelten diese Träume von Tom.

Ich wünschte mir danach jedes Mal er würde mich nicht jedem Gegenüber verleugnen.

Tom kam durch die Tür des Essensaales herein und lief rasch auf mich zu; die Blicke der anderen -wie immer- ignorierend.

"Hey!"

"Hallo."

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?"

"Sicher ..."

Tom starrte mich noch ein paar Sekunden an, aber als ich den Kopf nicht hob um ihn anzusehen, zuckte er unverbindlich mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben mich.

Schweigend aßen wir, manchmal fühlte ich Toms stechenden Blick auf mir. Er fragte sich offenbar was denn mit mir los war, das ich ihn nicht mal ansah.

Aber ich konnte ihm schlecht sagen das er schuld war. Er würde es nicht verstehen. Für ihn war das was wir haben genug. Er wollte keine richtigen Freunde; oder er wollte mich

nicht als richtigen Freund.

Wenn ich ehrlich war tat das unheimlich weh.

_Der schlimmste aller Fehler ist, sich keines solchen bewusst zu sein._

**I**ch saß neben Harry am Frühstückstisch und blicke ihn schweigend an, während ich mir ein Marmeladenbrötchen in den Mund stopfte. Ich wusste das er es bemerkte, an der Art wie

er sein Brötchen mit seinen Fingern zerfledderte.

Mir gefiel das nicht. Wenn er mich nicht ansehen wollte und nicht mit mir sprach war immer irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. Normalerweise erzählte er es mir beinahe immer, wenn ich nachfragte.

Heute leider nicht.

Doch ich hatte keine Gelegenheit weiter darüber nachzudenken, weil Mrs. Cole mit ihrem Löffel gegen ihr Glas klopfte um etwas zu verkünden.

Natürlich funktionierte das so nicht; die Kinder redeten alle munter weiter. Solange bis Sarah aufstand mit mit lauter Stimme rief: "RUHE!". Schlagartig war alles still. "Mrs. Cole hat

euch allen etwas zu sagen.", fügte sie ruhiger hinzu. Harry schien sich ein Lachen verkneifen zu müssen.

"Danke, Sarah.", bedankte Mrs. Cole sich freundlich. Wenn sie mal so mit uns sprechen würde ...

"Wie ihr alle wisst ist Sommer und somit Zeit für unseren alljährlichen Sommerausflug. Dieses Jahr fahren wir an einen großen Strand in der Nähe. Übermorgen holt uns ein großer Reisebus ab. Denkt daran und fangt bald an eure Sachen zu packen.

Ich denke ich alle kennt das System aber wenn noch irgendwelche Fragen auftauchen sollten wendet auch an einen uns."

Die Kinder fingen aufgeregt an mit ihren Sitzpartnern und Freunden zu reden; nur Harry schaute aufmerksam Mrs. Cole an. Auch Mrs. Cole wandte ihren Blick Harry zu und rief laut

in den Raum: "Und es wäre nett von euch wenn jemand Harry darüber aufklären könnte!"

Das sorgte effektiv für Ruhe. Man warf sich nervöse Blicke zu; davor Angst habend ausgewählt zu werden mit Harry zu sprechen. Manche der Jungen -besonders Dennis Bishop und Amy Benson- jedoch sahen so aus als fänden sie die Vorstellung mit Harry allein zu bleiben ohne das ich etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte reichlich verlockend zu finden.

Meine Augen würden kalt und hart.

Schnell griff ich ein, bevor sich tatsächlich einer von denen freiwillig melden würde. "Ich mach das schon, Mrs. Cole!"

Auch Mrs. Cole´s Augen wurden kalt und hart. Wir wussten beide das Mrs. Cole nicht mit unserer "Freundschaft" erfreut war. Ich war schon gespannt was sie sich einfallen lassen würde um mich davon abzuhalten.

Sie öffnete schon den Mund -offenbar um mich anzuschreien- als Cassandra rasch eingriff: "Bist du sicher, Tom? Es könnte auch jemand anderes übernehmen?" Sie schaffte es sogar nett dabei zu klingen.

Harry warf mir einen verunsicherten Blick zu, der aber auch sagte: _Es ist okay! Du musst das nicht machen!_

Das bestärkte mich nur in meiner Entscheidung; die anderen sollten nicht auf die Idee kommen Harry zu verletzen! Die einzigste die ich mit Harry allein lassen würde, wäre Lucy. Lucy schien Harry nicht verletzen zu wollen; sie war sogar recht nett zu ihm. Auch wenn sie mich weiterhin mit Argwohn und Angst behandelte.

Das war aber kein Wunder, ich war im Waisenhaus dafür bekannt anderen Kindern, die mir auf die Nerven gingen zu verletzten.

Doch Lucy würde sich wegen ihrer Schwester und ihren Freundinnen nicht freiwillig melden.

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Das ist wirklich kein Problem für mich."

"Wirklich? Bist du dir sicher? Marie könnte auch ...", setzte Cassandra wieder an, doch ich unterbrach sie ehe sie ihren Satz beenden konnte. "Wie schon gesagt: Ich bin mir sicher."

Mrs. Cole vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, offenbar verzweifelt. Sarah ließ sich kraftlos in ihrem Stuhl zurücksackten, Cassandra traten Verzweiflungtränen in die Augen und

Violet durchbohrte Harry und mich mit Blicken. Die Kinder des Waisenhauses begannen wieder mit dem Nachbar zu tuscheln und uns dabei misstrausche Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Harry begann durch diese Reaktionen unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her zu rutschen. Als sich sein Blick mit dem von Violet kreuzte traten im Tränen in die Augen, wegen dem beinahe schon unübersehbaren Hass.

Schnell ergriff ich Harrys Hand und zog ihn von seinem Platz hoch. Er musste ja nicht vor allen anderen anfangen zu weinen. Das würde nur Stoff für neue Hänseleinen und Spott geben. Nichts, von dem wir nicht schon genug hätten. Und, wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte auch ich nicht mehr hierbleiben.

Wieder kehrte Stille ein und alle folgen Harry und mir mit den Augen; beobachten wie ich ihn aus dem Raum ziehe. Ich lief so schnell, das es wie eine Flucht aussehen muss. Und irgendwie ist es das ja auch. Eine Flucht vor all den Anfeindungen. Eine Flucht vor all dem Hass. Und irgendwie auch eine Flucht vor den eigenden Gefühlen. Wir wollten uns nicht

mit ihnen auseinandersetzen.

Erst als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter uns zugegangen ist beginnen sie alle wieder zu sprechen.

_Du kannst vor allen davon laufen, was hinter dir her ist, aber was in dir ist, holt dich immer wieder ein._

**W**ir saßen zusammen in Toms Zimmer auf dem Bett. Wir waren direkt hierher gelaufen, nachdem wir zusammen aus dem Essensaal geflohen waren.

Toms Zimmer sah nicht sehr viel anderes aus als meines: ein kleiner, kahler Raum, der nichts weiter enthielt als einen alten Kleiderschrank und ein eisernes Bettgestell auf dem ein

paar graue Decken lagen . An der Wand links von der Tür befand sich ein altes, verstaubtes Regal, in welchem sich ein paar alte, zerlesende Kinderbücher befanden.

"Wir fahren jedes Jahr im Sommer weg. Das nennen die hier dann Sommerausflug. Meist fahren wir an den Strand oder aufs Land. Wir sind aber auch schon in eine kleine Altstadt gefahren. Hauptsache es ist nicht in London, damit wir auch mal was anderes sehen.

Ende Juni holt uns immer so ein großer Reisebus ab mit dem wir dann eine bis anderthalb Stunden fahren. Also nicht allzu lange.

Wir bleiben meist bur einen Tag dort -deshalb auch Tagesausflug genannt- und fahren dann wieder hier her.", erklärt Tom mir das Prinzip des Sommerausfluges. Seine Augen leuchten dabei, er schien ganz von dem Thema eingenommen zu sein. Aber er war von jedem Thema begeistert, das mit dem verlassen des Waisenhauses zu tun hatte.

"Verstanden?", fügt er hinzu und mustert mich leicht kritisch, als frage er sich wie er das ganze noch einfacher erklären könnte.

"Natürlich! So schwer ist das nun auch nicht!"

Tom grinst dazu nur und sieht mich mit blitzenden Augen an. Ich senke meinen Blick auf einer der Decken, die auf dem Bett liegen und beginne deren Franzen zwischen meinen Fingern zu zwirbeln.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Danke!", platzt es mir statt einer Antwort hinaus. Tom runzelt die Stirn.

"Wofür?"

"Das du mir das erklärt hast und ich nicht mit Amy alleinbleiben musste!"

"Amy?"

"Nun, Sarah hat doch Marie vorgeschlagen und die ist doch so gut mit Amy und Lucy befreundet und hätte bestimmt Amy oder Dennis oder so dazugeholt und dann ..." Ich ließ den Satz offen stehen. Ich wusste das ich ihn auch nicht beenden musste.

"Hör mal ... Ich werde die beiden für das was sie getan haben bezahlen lassen, in Ordnung?"

"Bezahlen lassen? Wie denn? Wofür denn?"

"Wofür? Das ist eine Bescheurte Frage, Harry. Dennis hat dich blutig geschlagen! Er hat dich absichtlich verletzt! Ich habe ihn gewarnt dies nicht zu tun! Er wird merken was er davon hat!"

Ich schluckte, ob der Kälte in Tom´s Stimme.

"Und Amy?"

"Amy ... sie hat dich als Freak beleidigt. Sie hat Dennis dabei geholfen dich zu verletzen. Ich habe sie ebenfalls gewarnt, auch sie wird bezahlen! Und hast du gesehen wie die beiden dich manchmal ansehen? Als würden sie auf die nächstbeste Gelegenheit warten dich wieder zu verletzen! Das wollen wir doch nicht riskieren, richtig?"

"Was hast du vor, Tom?"

"Das wirst du schon noch sehen."

"Du willst sie doch nicht etwa verletzen oder?"

Tom wirft mir für diese Frage nur einen abschätzenden Blick zu. "Was denkst du denn?"

"Aber ... aber das kannst du doch nicht machen! Was wenn das jemand merkt? Was wenn die beiden das Mrs. Cole erzählen? Was willst du denn dann machen?"

"Ach, Harry ... Ich sorge schon dafür das sie schweigen werden. Mrs. Cole wird nichts erfahren. Und wenn ich es an einem abgelegenden Ort mache wird es auch niemand mitbekommen!"

"Abgelegender Ort?"

"Ja, abgelegender Ort. Und jetzt frag nicht weiter!"

Ich schweige tatsächlich und senke meinen Blick wieder. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Nartürlich kann ich Dennis und Amy nicht ausstehen. Natürlich würden sie mir nicht leidtun sollte ihnen irgendetwas passieren. Aber Tom sollte sie nicht absichtlich verletzen. Erst recht nicht wegen mir.

Und was wenn Mrs. Cole doch etwas bemerkte? Was wenn sie Tom in ein anderes Waisenhaus schicken würde? Dann würde ich wieder ganz allein sein, ohne jemanden der mich vor den Angriffen der anderen schützen würde.

"Denk am besten auch nicht weiter darüber nach, Harry!", unterbricht Tom meine furchtvollen Gedanken.

Ich spüre das ich leicht rot anlaufe und hebe meinen Blick wieder in Toms Augen.

Dieser ruscht nach hinten gegen die Wand und steckt seine Füße von sich, sodass sie ein wenig über den Rand baumeln.

"Und was war heute morgen los mit dir?"

"Was meinst du?", erwiderte ich unverkennbar nervös. Tom wirft mir einen scharfen Blick zu.

"Als du dich geweigert hast mich anzusehen, als du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast und als du dein Brötchen in tausend Einzelteile zerlegt hast, zum Beispiel?"

"Das ist nicht wahr, ich habe Hallo gesagt!"

"Harry!"

"Schon gut, schon gut! Ich habe ... nachgedacht." Das letzte Wort spreche ich ganz vorsichtig aus.

"Nachgedacht? Worüber denn?"

"Warum weigerst du dich irgendjemandem gegenüber zuzugeben auch nur mit mir gesprochen zu haben?", platzt es ohne Zutun aus mir heraus.

"Nun, jetzt werde ich das wohl nicht mehr machen können, nicht wahr? Schließlich muss ich ja mit dir gesprochen haben um dir den Sommerausflug zu erklären.", war seine kühle Antwort. "Außerdem ... warum sollte ich es jemandem erzählen? Erwartest du das ich im ganzen Waisenhaus herumrenne und verkünde mit dir gesprochen zu haben?"

Irgendwie verletzt mich seine Antwort.

"Wir sind doch Freunde Tom, oder?", frage ich zögerlich in den Raum hinein.

"Freunde? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ich spüre wie mir wieder Tränen in die Augen treten und stehe abrupt auf.

"Okay, dann danke das du mir das Prinzip des Sommerausflug erklärt hast, Tom!", meine ich noch leise ehe ich die Tür schließe und die Tränen über meine Wangen zu laufen beginnen.


End file.
